


And The Snakes Start To Sing

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [18]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alcohol, Death Threats, Drunken Kissing, Flustered Shion, M/M, Nezumi is a Brat, Panic Attacks, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, a pinch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: The game has gone to a whole new level. Secrets are being spilled and threats are the new norm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow it's been ages.... I truly am sorry for that. Uni, work, exams and thesis work had me as their bitch so I really didn't have time for writing or anything else for that matter. Plus anxiety decided to drop by and say hello so yeah, fun times!  
> Aaaaanyways. The new chapter is up. God it's been more than a year I've been writing this story and I have to say we are nearing the end.  
> Thank you all for still reading ! Enjoy :D

The smoke danced in irregular patterns as it rose from the tip of the cigarette as Akira took another drag. The ashtray next to him had already 4 smothered out, an indication that his nerves were getting the better of him. Soon Ryo would be passing by the clinic and Akira wasn’t going to let him leave until he got answers.

When Ryo finally entered the room, he knew something was off. Akira seemed more distant than usual, his eyes piercing cold. It made his stomach turn and an unsettling feel wash over him.

“Take a seat.” Akira said in a n icy tone while dragging a chair against the tile floor.

“Hello to you too.” Ryo eyed him from the corner of his eyes as he sat across Akira who was leaning against his office desk.

“So, are you gonna tell me why you dragged me all the way here at this time of the night if we aren’t going to fuck?”

“Tonight we’ll play a little game, where I ask the questions and you answer honestly. Fail to do show and I will carve that pretty little face off your head. And it would really be a shame to ruin such a beauty.” Akira put out his cigarette and blew out the remaining smoke.

Ryo’s face had stated to lose colour at the sudden threat. Turned out he was right. Something was terribly wrong. Just his luck.

“What the actual fuck Akira?”

Akira didn’t budge, still avoiding direct eye contact with Ryo. “Question number one.” He took a scalpel off a nearby tray and lightly scrapped the surface of his desk. Ryo’s eyes followed every move. How the blade scraped the surface, causing splinters to fly about.

“Do you know Shion?” Now Akira finally locked their eyes and Ryo wish he hadn’t cause he could see the anger boiling behind those ice cold greens. A thick and eerie silence had settled over them.

Ryo honestly believed that Akira could hear his heartbeat from where he sat at how hard it was beating in his chest. Everything was happening so fast.

“I-ah-“ his voice was dry, mouth gaping like a fish.

“Answer me!” Akira raised his voice. Knuckles turning white around the handle of the scalpel. 

Ryo couldn’t see a way out of this. He would have to tell him because he wasn’t willing to try and find out just how serious Akira was with his threats.

“Yeah, I know him.”

“How?” Was the only thing Akira offered. Ryo could see the muscles in his neck strain as Akira tried to keep it together.

_Shit!_ Ryo couldn’t say it. How could he admit to knowing Shion through Nezumi? Akira would lose it if he found out they knew each other. He wasn’t stupid, he could connect the dots and see that they were all connected; Ryo, Nezumi, Takeshi. What a fucking mess this was. How the hell did Akira find out? This wasn’t supposed to go this way. Ryo huffed out a small laugh. When did anything go his way really?

Akira noticed that and turned his full attention to Ryo. “You find this amusing?”

Silence. Ryo just stared at him. He looked calm on the outside but his mind was running at full speed trying to come up with the scenario that didn’t end with him adopting the nickname Scarface or worse.

“How do you know Shion?” Akira repeated the question, only now he was inches away from the other’s face. Ryo could smell the cigarette on his breath, the cool feel of steel against his skin as Akira brought the blade against his cheek.

Akira was not the type to hesitate and get rough but something inside him this time just couldn’t go through with it. Had it been anyone else in that spot and they would be leaving minus an ear or even finger, surgically removed. But not Ryo, he could not fathom the idea of going through with it even if his brain was screaming at him to go at it. This only frustrated him even further.

“Looks like the threat of physical pain doesn’t do much to persuade you. Why am I not surprised… Let’s try something else then, shall we? I am guessing Takeshi doesn’t know about our little… meetings, so…” Akira walked behind the chair and rested his weight on the arm supports, he leaned in so his lips barely brushed Ryo’s ear. His voice deep, almost a whisper.

“How about you tell me how you know Shion and I’ll make sure our encounters stay a secret.”

Cold sweat ran over Ryo, nails digging into the subtle flesh of his palm as he tightened his hand into a fist. His throat felt like it had been scrubbed with sandpaper. Ryo bit into his cheek to the point where he tasted the metallic tang on his tongue.

“My patience is running thin…”

_Shit. Fuck._ This was bullshit _. You really outdid yourself, didn’t you?_ Ryo thought to himself, he tried to figure a way out of this, he tried to understand how Akira had found out but his brain would not cooperate, he felt as if each thought, each attempt to form any coherent sentence drained all the energy out of him. His mind devoid of any clear thoughts. But even then, Ryo knew he’d rather deal with Akira than have to face Takeshi.

He mastered all the energy he had left, hated himself a bit more than yesterday. Took a deep breath.

“Nezumi.”

Ryo could feel Akira stiffen beside him even if he couldn’t fully see him. Heard the sharp inhale of air and then… laughter? Was Akira actually laughing?

The med student came into view once more, a twisted smile on his face as he glared at Ryo.

“You mean to tell me you know Shion through Nezumi?” Ryo just nodded.

“Just help me out here Ryo… How the FUCK DO YOU KNOW NEZUMI?” It seemed Akira had reached his breaking point. His shout echoed in the room, shredding the eerie silence that had settled into tiny little pieces that jabbed at Ryo.

Before Ryo could reluctantly answer, because he’d been lying if it didn’t worry him seeing Akira like this who was always this composed, Akira spoke again through bared teeth.

“Wait wait.” He lightly massaged the side of his temples as if to ease out an onslaught of a headache. “Nezumi, Takeshi and you… Call me crazy but I can’t shake off the feeling that you all know each other…”

Ryo averted his gaze. Akira didn’t need a verbal confirmation to know he was right. He scoffed as he kneeled in front of Ryo, grabbing him by the jaw to lock their eyes. Ryo prided himself for being able to read people and staring at those stone-cold greens turned his stomach. He could tell Akira was angry but also confused and determined to get to the bottom of this.

“So how does this work? Please enlighten me.”

Ryo stared back into Akira. There was no chance in hell he would say anything else. He would not betray Nezumi. And he didn’t want to cross Takeshi either because he knew all too well what that meant.

“You can either kill me or let me go but you won’t get another word out of me.”

Akira whistled. “Look at all that devotion. What a good pup you are.” He ruffled Ryo’s hair as he got up, making some of his golden locks fall and hang above his eyes.

“Who are you that devoted to? Takeshi or Nezumi? I could go and ask either of them. I would especially enjoy beating the truth out of the latter.”

At that Ryo darted a menacing look at Akira. Nails scrapping into his jeans to the point of ripping into the old fabric.

Unfortunately for Ryo, Akira was sharp and observative catching quickly on the light shift in body language at his last remark.

“So it’s for Nezumi…”

Ryo tried to hide his surprise but it didn’t seem like he was doing a good job in the state he was in.

“What is it with him that has everyone eating out of his hand?” There was spite in his voice as he addressed Ryo.

“What is so special about that cocky junkie? He really gets under my skin. Maybe next time I should slip in a little rat poison in his dose…”

“Lay a finger on him I swear I will-“

“You’ll what? Please do tell… I didn’t have you for the impulsive type to lash out like that Ryo… If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were…” Akira didn’t finish his sentence. Eyes widened as if he was struck by lightning with realisation.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. You’re in love with him aren’t you?” Akira didn’t know why he felt a pang in his gut while mouthing these words, felt rage and annoyance at the same time. Why the hell did he feel betrayed? There was absolutely no ground for such emotions to grow. God, he detested this. Seeing Ryo’s face turn white, his thins lips perched between teeth, chewing away at soft skin. He never wanted to hurt and cherish someone so much at the same time.

Akira took a few minutes to collect his thoughts which gave Ryo the time to settle his breathing and let go of a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.

The med student ran his fingers through thick raven black locks as he tried to process all this information. He would have to tread more carefully from here on out. He lit another cigarette and took a long drag, before passing it to Ryo who took it without hesitation, enjoying the burning feel it was accompanied by.

“I will let you walk out of here and without saying a word to Takeshi on one condition.” Akira sounded dead serious now, no waver in his voice.

“And what would that be?” Ryo never took his eyes off the other as he approached.

“You will owe me… I might come to collect the favour, tomorrow, in a month even in a year. Whenever it is, you will have to do as I say, when I say and no questions asked. Do you understand?”

“What if I say no?”

A smirk spread across Akira.

“Then Takeshi founds out and I am pretty sure he won’t be as forgiving.”

“If you do that, he will also come after you.”

“Oh don’t worry love, I know how to cover up after myself. Plus don’t forget for who you are doing all of this.” He gestured around thin air as to make a point. “Do you really think Takeshi won’t go after Nezumi? For now he is just playing around but I am certain you know how he gets when he’s done playing games…”

All this time Akira could feel Ryo’s burning hot gaze upon him as if the other man was mentally throwing daggers at him.

For a moment Ryo seemed to consider his options but when he spoke his voice was placid, it doesn’t falter.

“I’ll owe you. But you better keep your end of the bargain. Just know that my patience has limits as well and I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty Akira.” Ryo left the threat float in the room like the smoke he blew out on Akira’s face before dropping the cigarette on the floor and headed to the door. Akira wasn’t the only one that could make threats and Ryo felt like a trapped animal at this moment, his back against a wall. However, just like a cornered animal, he wasn’t afraid to bite back and fight if push comes to shove.

                                                                                                                     -------

The underground car park was dimly lit, a broken light flickered in the distance summoning the shadows to dance around it at its crazy rhythm. Akira liked the cool air against his skin, anything was better than the hot and heavy atmosphere above him. As he walked towards the elevator that led to the ground floor, his footsteps echoed throughout the entire area, covering any other sound that mind be heard.

Up ahead was a turn that wasn’t under direct light making it darker than the rest of the car park. Akira made the turn and before he could reach for his house keys, a cold metal wire was suddenly wrapped around his throat, sucking all life out of him.

Akira gasped, trying to move and free himself but the more he tried the harder the grip became. The harsh wire digging in deeper into his flesh with the friction caused by his attempt to escape. His lungs screamed for air as he desperately tried to breathe in but in vain.

“Sssshhh the more you struggle the quicker you’ll lose consciousness.” The voice came from behind him, a hint a pleasure masked it. Akira stopped thrashing around. He brought his hands down from where they had unconsciously moved to grab at the others hands only to find none.

When he relaxed as much as he allowed himself, the wire around his neck loosened. Air rushed back in his burning lungs. Eyes teary and vision blurry.  

“W-who-“ When he tried to speak a sharp pain shot through his throat. He wanted to ask who the hell this asshole was but the pain was too much.

“Listen _very_ carefully because I am only going to say this once.” The stagers voice sounded even closer now, his breath brushing Akira’s ear with every word he spoke. He sounded familiar. Akira looked around but could only get a glimpse of a black leather glove close to his throat.

“Try to do anything like that again to Shion and I swear…”

_Nezumi_. Akira’s anger flared. That son of a bitch.

“I swear that the next time you try _anything_ like that, I won’t loosen my grip.” As if to make sure Akira got the message, Nezumi applied pressure again cutting off Akira’s oxygen supply for a few seconds.

“Nod twice if you understood.”

God Akira wanted to crush that rat under his boot. Despite that, he nodded seeming he didn’t have much of a choice. The next moment, Akira was on his knees gasping for air, one hand one the cold concrete floor, the other around his bruised neck. Slowly he got up, steadying himself against a wall as blood rushed to his head making him lightheaded, the whole word spinning and blurring together. He looked around but Nezumi was nowhere to be seen.

                                                                                                                        -------

By the time Nezumi reached his destination he was out of breath. He had kept his promise and stayed with Shion that night. That time had passed though and Nezumi did not forget and most importantly he seldomly forgave.

He knew that talking to Akira would get him nowhere and so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He’s be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed the rush of adrenaline at that moment. It was as close as to being high as he could get and he’d take anything right now.

 

Before entering the apartment, he fixed his hair and grabbed the food from his backpack. He hopped it was still warm.

“Hey. I brought food!”

“There you are! You texted me an hour ago that you’d be here soon with food. An hour Nezumi! We clearly have different definitions of “soon”.”

“It looks like I have spoiled your royal ass. Be grateful that I even brought you food!” Nezumi feigned offense as he made his way to Shion’s couch where the other was sitting and laid the food on the coffee table.  

Shion leaned forward to open the plastic bag in which the food containers were wrapped, when he did his hands got covered in oil and juices from the food that had leaked out.

“Oh what the hell! Nezumi, is this supposed to be some kind of prank? It’s a mess!”

Nezumi looked his way to see that indeed half the food had been spilled out of the plastic containers and into the bag making it look like a bomb had set off in there.

“Oh shit, sorry! I had to ran to catch the bus.” Half of it was true, he did have to run but Nezumi was not going to tell Shion why. He knew the other would be furious.

“I’ll clean it up.” Nezumi took some kitchen paper and helped Shion clean up the mayhem that consisted of their food.

“I guess we can still eat what’s left.” Shion said as he licked the food of his fingers.

“Sure we can.” Nezumi smirked and took Shion’s hand to lick at the remainder of the sauce. Shion blinked in surprise at the sudden gesture.

“Now, this almost feels like it was planned all along.”

Nezumi laughed. “For once it wasn’t but I saw a chance and I took it.”

Shion pulled his hand free and smacked the back of Nezumi’s head.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah but I’m your idiot.” With that Nezumi went back to unpacking the food leaving an even more stunned Shion behind. Had he just? Did Shion hear correct? Nezumi had referred to him as “his”. It was probably the first and last time that Nezumi would imply something like that but Shion didn’t care, he just committed to branding this moment in his memory.

Shion could have sworn he saw Nezumi smile before tuning to go back to the task at hand making his heart flatter. He couldn’t help but give himself hope. Maybe his mom had been right all along.

                                                                                                                     --------

Karan paced up and down in her living room, nervously chewing at her bottom lip. The last couple of nights had been harsh. She couldn’t sleep and barely ate. It felt like her skin crawled at the thought of Takeshi. How had he found her? After all these years. Did he know about Shion? He must, otherwise why appear now all of a sudden? The thought was enough to have her stomach clench tight like the Gordian knot and her heart race at an alarming rate.

She forced herself to sit down and attempt to calm down. With an effort to stop her hands from trembling due the lack of food and exhaustion, she took out her phone and went to the contact list. When see found the one she was looking for the froze. What was she thinking? They hadn’t talked in almost a decade.

Karan stared at the number for what felt like hours, which might as well have been the case because the room was now dark and the sun had sat, only a street lamp cast it’s white light in the living room .

She felt at a loss. Calling now would drag her right back in. Even worse, Shion would get involved too and that was what she had tried to avoid for years. Now Shion would learn the truth and who knew what damage that would cause. But really, what choice did she have? Takeshi had discovered her and she knew how ruthless he was. Whatever, the reason of his return only meant trouble.

Karan took a deep breath and pressed the green button. A few seconds later and the phone was ringing.  Time felt like it had stopped, each second felt like it was stretched to minutes, hours. Each ring made her heart stop and start again when no one answered.

She was about to hang up when the person on the other side answered. Karan froze. He sounded the same even after all these years, maybe his voice was just a little bit deeper and coarser.

“Hello. It’s been a while.”  
  
“Indeed. Why have you called?”

“I- Takeshi has found me. I don’t know how. Which means that he probably knows about…Shion.”

Silence.

“Hello? Are you still there?”

“I will take care of this.”

“Wait, I need to know if Shion will be-“ the phone call ended before Karan could finish.

“I need to know if he will be alright.” She sobbed in her hands as tears pushed their way free.

                                                                                                                         -------

The office was exceptionally quiet even for this time of the night. The room was spacious with a thick Persian carpet spread in front of a fire place. Two arm chairs were facing towards it. On the right hand side a library served as a wall, shelves housing a variety of books. Opposite to it was glass window giving out to panoramic view of the city lights. His office lay in between, a mahogany desk polished so well it could be used as mirror.

The Japanese whiskey he had been enjoying had turned foul tasting in his mouth the moment the call had ended. He always knew that this day would come but that didn’t mean he wished otherwise. Takeshi had always been a thorn in his side but the man was efficient and knew how to ran a good business. He was an unwanted asset but an asset nonetheless.

As he got up from his chair, he took his phone to make a call, staring out the window as he waited patiently.

“Arrange a meeting. In two days from now. I want _everybody_ present.”

 

The meeting room was full. All shareholders were eyeing each other, some discretely chatting, wondering why they had been summoned with such a short notice. The only one that didn’t seem to be surprised but rather enjoyed it was Takeshi. He was two seats away from the head of the office chair that was empty as they all awaited the head of the board to arrive.

The door of office opened a few minutes later and all eyes turned to the person that entered and made his way to his seat. All men stood up and lightly bowed before sitting again. Takeshi did so too but in manner that if they didn’t know him better, would be considered offensive.

“I apologise for the sudden call but we have a lot of burning matters to attend to.” With his last words, he turned his head to face Takeshi as if addressing him.

Takeshi’s lips caught in a small smile as he returned the gaze to a man with snow white hair which connected to the sides to a grey beard, a pair of dark red eyes piercing right through him as he sat at the head of the table.                                                            


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you love some one but know that revealing the truth will forever change them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! *Echoes in the far distance* By now I think you all know I suck at updates. Despite that I still can't say thank you enough for sticking around! At this point I have to say that we are close to the end of the story. I know right? After all this time! Excited?  
> Anyways ! Enjoy the new chapter !
> 
> P.s Mention of panic attacks so please read with caution.

“No! Stop! You’re lying! T-this can’t be true...” his voice wavered as he stood in the middle of the living room, both pair of eyes on him.

“I’m afraid it is sweety.” Karan said in as calm a voice as she could master. She had never seen Shion like this. He never angered or showed so much emotion at once, but could she really blame him? After what he had just learned?

There was no denying it. The man that sat across him, white hair, a few grey strands in it that matched his beard, who now had his dark ruby red eyes on him was without a doubt… his father. He even had a pale pink scar on him similar to that of Shion’s, only his started from the neck and down.

“Why did you keep this a secret from me?!”

“Shion, honey… I-I..”

“Because that’s what we agreed on.” A deep voice sliced through the air, turning all attention on him. “Shion, after what happened your mother had every right to take you away. I couldn’t see it at the time but she was right.”

Shion considered this based on the story he had just been told, one which he still had trouble believing although it did make some things more clear to him for example why he couldn’t remember part of his childhood and maybe even explain why he blacks out and becomes so violent. Shion felt his head pounding, as if someone had taken a bat and gave a swing worthy of hitting a home run.

He needed time to digest all of this. Could feel his stomach turn. How do you return to a normal life when you suddenly find out that you have a father. That this said father is the head of pristine Yakuza family which rules in the Tokyo district. That when he was 3 years old, there had been an attempt to assassinate him and his family which lead Shion to witness his father executing the people that had broken in, blood splattering on him and the wall like some sort of abstract painting as Hideyoshi, his father, sliced through their necks like they were animals sent to the slaughter house. Hideyoshi hadn’t seen Shion slip from his mother’s embrace and ran towards the commotion only to witness all the bloodshed that would without a doubt traumatise him. Forcing his mind to completely try and erase that night in order for him to be able to function. But how can you really forget something like this? There are always a few scars left behind, and as the wall your mind put up to protect you crumbles, parts of you that you never knew existed emerge from the darkness. Leaving you confused and terrified of your own self.

And the cherry on the top? That had Shion feeling as if someone was pulling a bad joke on him, felt like he wanted to empty all his stomach’s contents on the floor. To scream so loud that he wouldn’t be able to speak. His father, his own flesh and blood had as a subordinate Takeshi. When Shion first heard that he started laughing. He laughed so hard it hurt. His voice the only thing echoing inside Karan’s home. Both his parents had cast a concerning look at each other and then at their son as if he had completely lost it. He had sounded on the verge of being hysteric.

Shion regretted now having insisted as to why his father had shown up after all these years. Karan was forced to explain how Takeshi had appeared out of the blue after Shion and Nezumi left which caused Hideyoshi to summon everyone for a meeting as an excuse to keep an eye on Takeshi. He had kept Takeshi after the meeting was over to talk to him and imply that if he ever tried to do anything as stupid as try to take over or use people he cared about against him, he would sorely regret it. Because Hideyoshi was a ruthless man. He was patient and knew how to get what he wanted. That is why he was the head of the family. You didn’t stay on top by being kind or showing compassion, remorse. The only thing he ever cared about was Karan and Shion. Even if he wanted Shion to take his place, after the incident Karan was determined to take Shion and leave. He knew there was no stopping her, once she had set her mind to something, there was no convincing her otherwise. Especially when her son’s life was threatened. They had fought. Days. Weeks because Hideyoshi was not going to be made a fool. But after Karan bluntly told him that Shion had witness the massacre, that he had seen his father take the life of 5 men without flinching. That he was covered in blood when she once again found him hiding under a bed and that he could have been killed, something snapped inside Hideyoshi. He couldn’t live with himself if anything ill ever came to his son. And as much as it pained him to have to part from him, knowing that Shion would grow up never knowing him, he came to terms with the fact that it was for his best.

And now here Shion was, trying his best to not lose his mind. He couldn’t understand his feelings. He was angry, disappointed, happy. So many emotions surged through him like electricity coursing in his body. But these feeling started to get heavy, to haul him down. Making it hard to breathe. Smothering him. Were the walls of this room always this small? He could see his parent’s mouths moving but the words never reached him. There was a dull ringing in his ears. His heart was beating so fast he might as well raise his hands to his chest to catch it before it hit the ground as it was about to rip out of his chest. His brain screamed at him to try and control his breathing but to no avail. The only thing that kept him from having a break down was the thought of silk slate hair against his fingertips and a soft calming voice singing to him.

“I-I need to go.”

“Love are you ok?” Karan’s voice has soaked in concern.

“I have to get out of here.”

“Shion wait. We haven’t finished talking.” Hideyoshi made a move to hold Shion, only to have his hand slapped away from him.

“Don’t touch me!” Shion shouted and ran out the door before any of his parents had time to recover from his abrupt action.

Shion made for his rented car. Got in, stated the engine and pressed on the gas as hard as the car allowed him to. He had to get away.

                                                                                                -------

Nezumi sprang out of his bed from where he was asleep. It was three in the morning and despite usually being up at this time had decided to call it quits and go to sleep before he did anything stupid he’d regret later on.

With caution, not to make any sound, he quietly walked towards his door which someone was banging on. Nezumi’s heart started beating fast. No good news ever came from someone trying to knock your door down at “Too fucking early o’clock”. The drama student swore he would bloody murder the person was trying to wake up the dead with their loud banging.

“Who the hell is it?” he whispered/shouted once he was close enough to the door.

The noise momentarily stopped and Nezumi thought he heard “Nezzz ‘pen te door.” Before the banging resumed.

Nezumi had had enough of this. He opened the door ready to make a human pretzel out of the ignorant bastard only to have Shion stumbling and falling into Nezumi’s arms.

“Shion?!”

“Ssssup Nez.”

“ “Sup Nez” very eloquent. Wait, are you drunk!?” To confirm his suspicion, Nezumi sniffed the air around the other. He reeked of alcohol. “Yeah. Definitely drunk. How did you even get here?”

Shion gave him a toothy grin while waving his car keys. Nezumi’s eyes dilated faster than a cat’s that notices a laser beam.

“You drove in this state? Are you crazy?! Shion for someone brilliant you sure act stupid.” Nezumi accused him as he closed the door behind them and led Shion to lie in his bed.

“I drove back. Wen’ to conve’ien’ storrr. Drank. Don’ remember where I left car. Walked here. I think?”

“You drove back from where? Shion what happened? You barely drink cider and even then you find it too much and now you willingly go get hammered?”

Shion nodded. “Wanna forget.”

“Forget what?”

Despite his drunken haze, Shion’s eyes got darker at that question. He didn’t answer because he didn’t know if he could speak without his voice cracking and breaking down, so he kept to himself.

“Ok, got it. Talking later. Just wait here I will make you some coffee.” Nezumi ruffled his hair as he got up to prepare the beverage. Once Shion drank it, Nezumi helped him take a cold shower and lend him a T-shirt and sweatpants.

“So, will you tell me now what the hell all that was about?”

Both of them were sitting on Nezumi’s bed. Shion was up against the wall with his arms wrapped around his legs. Avoiding eye contact at all cost.

“I’m sorry for troubling you at this hour.” Shion talked into his arm.

“Shion. I don’t care. Just… don’t go around wasted like that again. Please. And if you want to… bring me along at least!”

“You’ll be my chaperon?” Shion lightly teased.

“I don’t believe a chaperon would do this.” Nezumi grinned before leaning in to kiss Shion, who kissed back hungrily, placing his hand on Nezumi’s shoulder and pushing him back until the other was lying down with Shion nestled on top of him. Kissing and biting at his bottom lip. Shion sighed at the contact. He wanted more so he broke the kiss to trail down the other’s neck. Nezumi had to bite down to conceal a moan that nearly escaped. This had to stop before he sported a semi and because Shion was still a bit drunk. _Wow, Nezumi. Since when did you hop on the moral train?_  He thought to himself. To Shion’s surprise however, he found himself being pushed back.

“Shion stop. You’re still drunk and you haven’t told me what happened.”

Shion knelt back, looking down at Nezumi. For once the drama student couldn’t read him. That is until the other pouted.

“Oh come on, don’t give me that.”

“I just thought you wanted to.”

“I do but not right now.” _Damn, the withdrawal messed me up more than I anticipated._

“Ok good cause… I ah.. wantyouinsidemereallybad..” Shion mumbled the last few words, something he would have never said aloud but his alcohol induced brain was betraying him.

Unfortunately, Nezumi who was close enough, heard him. He bit the inside of his mouth to muffle a groan and let out a string of curses as that sentence went straight to his dick. _Calm the fuck down._

Nezumi finally moved under Shion and sat next to him without talking. He waited until the other was ready to begin.

“I was at my mother’s… she called me, saying we needed to talk. She never sounded as serious as she did on that phone call. When I got there I met-“ Shion’s voice cracked. It would be the first time he ever spoke the next words aloud. It was scary, it brought them to life. Made this situation real and Shion didn’t want it, was hoping that any time now he would wake up from this haunting nightmare.

“I met my father.” Shion was staring at the wall across form them, his eyes seemed lifeless as he let that statement sink in, leaving Nezumi dumbfounded.

“At first I didn’t believe them. How could I? You should have seen him. He looks just like me, same hair, eyes…”. Nezumi couldn’t believe what he was hearing but decided to remain silent.

“I asked them why keep it a secret all these years. Why come back now. God, I wish I had kept my mouth shut. Me and my stupid question.” Shion glanced over at Nezumi. Taking a deep breath he told the drama student about his past, about what he witnessed when he was 3. How that affected him and that is why he can’t remember anything. But even if recalling that conversation was hard, nothing could prepare Shion for the next part. He had to say it. But how do you tell someone you love that your father is the boss of the man that ruined your life? Would Nezumi hate him? Would he kick him out and never see him again? Shion could feel his heart racing once more. Felt himself slowly but steadily dissociate from himself and his surroundings. A warm streak of tears, trickled down his cheek. He hadn’t even realised he was crying until Nezumi was wiping them away with his thumb, who all this time hadn’t said a word.

“Nezumi, my father… he-“ Shion choked on a sob. His throat closing in on its self. “One of his subordinates is Takeshi.”

Nezumi at first thought he hadn’t heard right. His heart rate peaked in a matter of seconds and he found himself shooting out of the bed, his hand curled in fists that the knuckles turned white and fingers dug into skin close to the point of drawing blood. This had to be some kind of fucked up and twisted joke. Shion’s father was the man that Takeshi answered to? Deep down Nezumi knew that this had nothing to do with Shion but he also knew that he could never meet him because no power on earth could stop him from lashing out at him and squeezing the pitiful life out of him.

Nezumi wanted to scream. To bash everything in the apartment. He want to get so high he’d probably need an anchor to ground him otherwise he’d drift off into nothingness. The puncture point in his arm tingled at the thought.

“Nezumi? Please say something. I-I swear I didn’t know. This is all messed up. Please.” Shion couldn’t take it anymore, he felt dizzy. The alcohol still in his systems acting like an amplifier making him experience all his emotions at double the intensity. He sobbed in his hands. Couldn’t take the pressure he had been pushing aside all day. It finally caught up to him, shredding him to pieces as it made its way out of his body in the form of tremors.

Nezumi didn’t know or want to say anything. He didn’t know how to comfort people. Hell, he’s answer to shit like this had always been drugs.

“I need some air.” He couldn’t stay in the small room any longer and so stormed out leaving Shion to his own misery. He hated himself a for it. Wished he was different so he knew what to say or do. But Nezumi had always been a loner and right now he needed space. Needed fresh air because if he’d stay a second longer he might have ended up blurting some nonsense that would have hurt Shion and completely fuck up everything. _Huh, like it could get any more fucked up than this!_ He thought as he aimlessly roamed the deserted campus grounds.

Shion lay alone in Nezumi’s bed. He was too exhausted to go after him. Had he wished the other was here? Of course, but by now he knew Nezumi and to try and convince him otherwise.

When Nezumi returned, he found Shion fast asleep on his bed. Fatigue finally getting the better of him. That night Nezumi didn’t close an eye, too restless to lie still. He sat in his armchair until the first rays of light broke past his window.

                                                                                                -------

“You’ve been such a good boy Ryo.” Takeshi paced across the floor in one of the back rooms of the Rabbit Hole. “Thanks to you my suspicions about Shion turned out to be true.” His malevolent eyes sparked as they met Ryo’s.

Takeshi walked behind him and without any warning yanked him by the hair. A sharp hiss escaped Ryo at the pinch of pain.

“However.” He whispered right next to his ear while maintaining a firm hold on the other’s golden locks, breathing in his scent. “I’ve been hearing rumours of you hanging out with an associate of mine. Don’t know if the name Akira rings a bell.”

“People talk shit.” Ryo answered through gritted teeth. He felt Takeshi’s hand come to the front to grab his jaw.

“Oh they do but there is always some truth in rumours isn’t there? Tell me. Is his cock so good you keep running back to him, begging for a good fuck? I thought you got plenty of that here. Are you such a greedy slut?”

Ryo didn’t answer. Kept his eyes fixated on the floor.

“Do I need to remind you for who you work for?” He’s hand traveled down to his neck which he started squeezing. Ryo was starting to run out of air.

“Had you not a client to which you must attend now I’d gladly remind you… To make it up to me I want you to keep an eye on Shion. And when the time is right you’ll tell me where he’s at. Who knows, if I’m lucky our little friend will be there with him to come along for the ride. Nod if you understand… I think it’s time I relieved an old friend from his duties.” Ryo had no choice but to obey. He didn’t know what Takeshi was referring to nor what Shion had to do with it. Whatever it was, no good could come out of it.   

“Such an obedient boy.” He gave one last squeeze for good measure before running his tongue over the shell of Ryo’s ear. Ryo fought down a full body shudder.

“Now go on. You’ve got clients to please. And Ryo? Remember, don’t try to fuck with me ever again. It will be the last thing you do.”

Ryo looked him straight in the eyes. He had such a dead look on him. He left the room feeling worthless and completely defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you noticed but I love to name chapters after songs or put references in the fic. Extra cookies to you that know these songs :D


End file.
